


Do You Want To Build A Snowman

by strawberrydraco



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Daryl, Butt Plugs, Candy Canes, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Top Rick, and then something happened and it turned filthy, it was all sweet, just a bit of spanking, minor D/s, minor felching, sorry if it seems rushed, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrydraco/pseuds/strawberrydraco
Summary: Christmas has gotten loads better for Rick and for Daryl as they decorate their home with the kids and at the end of the day have some time alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlandusLover1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlandusLover1/gifts).



> This is for you Emily, I'm sorry i finished it until now, I'm a professional procrastinator. It's just a tad bit rushed i think you'll be able to tell, but i hope ya like it anyway! happy holidays doll face.

It's easy to forget every shitty Christmas he knows the archer has had in the past when it looks like he's currently having the best one now.

Daryl wiggles happily as he helps Judith and Carl decorate the Christmas tree the kids had insisted on them buying even though their actual Christmas would be spent at the Greene Farm.

Rick watches fondly as his three most favourite people share grins and giggles, Daryl now wrapped in a strap of green tinsel as he helps Carl untangle some of the lights; his own job being to hang other decorations around the living room. He's only halfway when he hears the little claps his baby girl gives as they finish their work and finally get the tree on, Rick pauses to turn and look at them as they stare at the, admittedly, over packed tree.

“So,” Daryl starts shooting him a small grin. “What do ya think, Grimes?” Rick raises a shoulder and nods with a smile.

“Looks perfect, you guys did great!” the huge smiles he gets in return are worth it.

\--

They're bundled up with their jackets and gloves, laughing as they carefully build a snowman, Judith has her little nose bright red and Carl is shuddering, but they still insist on staying outside until it's done. Rick, having also bundled his archer up with a warm jacket and some gloves, pats the second huge ball of snow as the other three keep piling more and more up for the last one.

Carl's cackle makes him look over in wonder only to break out laughing as he finds Daryl with snow on his face, the huff the archer gives only making them laugh harder. “'S not funny!” the man whines and gathers snow in his two fists aiming one at Rick and the other at Carl. “On second thought, yes it is.” His laugh makes their shocked forms break and then all four of them are aiming for each other, Judith hiding behind Rick and then behind Daryl.

“It's cold now,” Carl states when they're all sat on the snow heaving. “Can you make hot chocolate, Daryl?” the archer hums his agreement as he pulls out a candy cane from his jacket pocket.

“Sure, let's head in then.”

Their happy chatter echoes around the kitchen after they'd changed out of their damp clothes as the younger man sets about in the kitchen making the hot beverage.

“Are mom and Shane going to be at the farm tomorrow?” Rick nods with a hum as he places a mug in front of his son.

“She said they would be, probably not until late as they have to drive down from visiting Shane's parents, but they'll be there.” Rick smiles reassuringly, happy that he, Shane and Lori had talked everything through and were slowly but surely getting along better, he doesn't think it'd be any good for the kids to see them fighting constantly.

“Sit down, sweetheart.” He motions at Daryl and the man grabs his mug and Judith's smaller one.

“'S hot so don't drink it yet, yeah?” The nod Daryl gets in answer has him nodding too.

Rick sits down with his own mug and smiles at all of them, his archer seeming to be glowing as he chatters with his kids, _their kids_. The small tilt to his mouth and the little twinkle in his eyes that he knows means he's _happy_ has him looking down at his mug to stop the stupid sting in his eyes. Daryl deserves all the happiness there is, and he'll be damn sure he delivers as much of it as he can.

\--

Finally getting a sleeping Judith tucked into her crib makes Rick sigh as he stretches and walks out of the nursery. He makes sure Carl's in his room sleeping as well before he heads to his own where Daryl is already in bed blinking at him slowly.

Rick raises an eyebrow at him, but he begins to remove his shirt, which gets Daryl to then slowly move closer and reach out to help him with his jeans by popping the button open and pulling the zipper down right after. Rick gently moves the younger mans hair away from his face and tilts it up to make eye contact, eyes meeting and making them both smile.

As he crawls up on the bed, he pushes Daryl down so he's now lying under him and then lowers his head to place a kiss on the mans thin little lips. It's chaste and simple but to them it speaks volumes of affection and love, making them both press that much closer until their bodies are as close together as much as the position they're in allows them to be. The intent to the small gentle kiss changes when Daryl moans and arches up into Rick so his slowly hardening member pushes against the other mans. It's brief, but Rick still pulls away to tut at him and give him a small warning look before he lowers his head again, this time to trail kisses around his collarbones and his bare chest. The sounds of their ragged breathing fills up the room as they slowly grind against each other in only their briefs.

Daryl grunts and then reaches to cling to Rick's back as said man begins to trail kisses lower and lower, pausing minutely to suck on his nipples and then to lap at his navel before he lowers even more and begins to mouth at his boys clothed cock. it's only then that Rick notices Daryl's wearing some green boxers with a Christmas tree printed right on his crotch and little stockings and candy canes on the waistband. He looks up at the man with a small teasing smile on his face and then releases a chuckle when Daryl huffs in embarrassment and turns to burrow half of his face into the pillow.

"These are nice," he hears another huff and then an incoherent mumbled answer that makes him lower his face again.

"'S Christmas."

Rick only hums halfheartedly and begins to lower the admittedly adorable and equally sexy briefs; making sure to nuzzle the exposed skin as he does so. The leaking tip of Daryl's hard prick is revealed first and Rick gently and enthusiastically laps at the head and then takes it into his mouth, suckling for a moment and then releasing him causing the aroused man under him to whine and try to buck his hips for more.

The briefs come off completely and with a tap to the hip Daryl spreads his legs some more and bends them at the knees to expose himself completely. Rick grunts and curses when he notices the plug.

"'S that for me, darlin'?" his voice deeper with arousal as his boy nods and smiles provocatively, his hooded eyes blinking at him with encouragement as he hums in agreement.

Rick lets an approving smile grace his lips as he moves his hand to give Daryl's cock a few firm strokes. Daryl squirms and tries thrusting his hips as he moans and grunts.

"Rick, stop teasin' me," he huffs and his hands ball into fists in the mans hair causing him to groan. Daryl releases a startled whine when he feels the plug being pulled out slowly only to get shoved back in, the movement being repeated several times alternating between small teasing strokes to hard little shoves of the toy.

"Turn over," the gentle command takes time to process in his foggy lust driven mind so he doesn't immediately do so. "C'mon darlin' we don't have all night."

A small stinging slap is delivered to the inside of his right thigh. It's the sting that finally snaps him into moving and turning over throwing a pillow down at Rick so he could push it under his hips, making his ass stick up, and Rick takes a moment to appreciate the sight. The push of his boys hips gets him moving and he runs his hand over the younger mans back, palms running over scarred flesh and down his lower back and then placing a hand on each asscheek; allowing his thumbs to spread his boy open in order to see the plug better.

A groan falls from his lips and one hand comes up and then lands back down with a slap that makes Daryl whine and complain, "'S that for?"

The older man only released a little chuckle before he once again spreads his boy open to reveal the pretty little sight of the toy nestled into Daryl's tight pink little hole.

"Tell me darlin'," Rick allows himself to remove the plug and press two fingers against the tight clenching pucker and circle them around the rim. "How many candy canes are left on the tree?"

Daryl gasps as a single digit is pressed hard enough and is pushed in to the second knuckle. He's unbearably hard and he moves to touch himself only to whimper when another smack is delivered to his right cheek and the single finger is pulled out.

"No, please Rick," he's begging and pushing his hips back.

"Answer me, and then i might fuck you," The older man pauses and trails his fingers to Daryl's long hair. "And i might let you come after, if you're a good boy." Amusement laces his tone and Daryl huffs and turns his head so his nose presses against the pillow underneath his face.

"I only ate three." The whine he releases when he's smacked again two more times lets Rick know he's going into his amazing little headspace; the one where all he can do is beg and whimper, whine for Rick's cock like a bitch in heat, most of the time even reaching back to spread himself open and present himself while he asks _Sir_ to fuck his greedy little hole and fill him up until he's left dripping.

"That's not what i asked," he grunts and presses his finger back into his boy. "I asked how much were left, not how many you ate."

"'M not sure," Rick begins to pull his finger back and that does it for the younger man as he cries out and pushes his hips back, clenching his hole around the finger. "Ten! There are about ten left!" He presses his face into the pillow and then chokes out a frustrated sob.

"Alright, darlin', good boy." There's another hiccup as he stands from the bed and heads to the door. "Stay like that until I get back and I might let you come twice," and then he's leaving the room with a silent snicker as Daryl hiccups another sob.

Knowing he's alone in the room makes his hands want to reach down to grip himself, but Daryl clenches his hands and resists because Sir hasn't given him permission to touch. The noises coming from downstairs makes him burrow his face into the pillow and clench his fist tighter in frustrated arousal because he just knows Rick is taking his sweet time doing whatever it is he's doing just to keep him on edge and make him that much more desperate and needy.

When he hears the thuds on the staircase he perks up and turns his head so he's staring at the door with hooded eyes. It's only until Rick opens the door and steps into the room that he arches his back so his ass is higher in the air to let the deputy know how desperate he is to be filled. He knows he's done a good job when he feels hands on the dip of his spine, soft little caresses that leave him squirming and panting for more attention.

Rick slowly gets back on the bed behind the archer and stops the gentle touches to unwrap the candy cane he has in a tight grip. The noise of the plastic wrapper seems to confuse the younger man for he turns to look at him in curiosity, his dilated eyes asking what his mouth can't seem to at that moment. He furrows his brows in question when the treat is tapped on his lips, but he opens his mouth to take it in anyway. The sweet jolly rancher flavour surprises him having expected the minty flavour instead, but he sucks anyway while looking at Rick for any sign of disapproval. He finds none so he gets a bit more enthusiastic in slurping and hollowing his cheeks looking at Sir through his lashes.

Rick hums in appreciation and pulls the candy from his archers lips and averts his attention to his ass. His back is still arched obscenely and he leans down to spit at his crack watching as the saliva runs down to the clenching little muscle.

The deputy can feel his own cock get impossibly harder as he guides the candy cane down to where his eyes are trained, tracing his boys rim with it and slightly smirking when Daryl moans long and loud, the smallest hint of surprise in the pleasured noise has him feeling just a bit smug at having caught him off guard.

"You seemed to have been enjoyin' them earlier, so i wanted a taste." He explains as he presses the candy into him just a bit.

Daryl feels like he might burst even if Sir hasn't given him permission, so he immediately starts whining his pleas at Rick. The low timber to his voice making it that much more erotic; knowing that this beautiful strong man trusts him enough to submit himself like this to Rick is worth more than anything.

He watches as the archer squirms and tries to grind down on the pillow under his hips and he allows it for about five seconds before he places firm hands on slender hips and grips to stop the movement.

"You're not really being a good boy darlin'." Daryl grunts and tries grinding down again, knowing Rick will spank him again.

The movement makes Rick grunt and grip his hips even tighter only removing his right hand to strike his palm on the younger mans left ass cheek. He pauses when he hears the pleased moan and then pinches the reddened skin realizing the man did it on purpose.

"Are you wanting to get spanked?" he doesn't wait for an answer only reaches up to yank on Daryl's long hair. "You know bad boys don't get to come right?" That gets him a whine and he smirks as the grip he has on his hair tightens.

"'M sorry, Sir, I'll be good!" Rick hums and lets go of of the archers hair letting him fall forward once more.

"Is that so?" Daryl nods and flashes him a smile over his shoulder. "Alright then, where was i?"

The deputy returns his attention to where he'd previously traced the candy cane; the fluttering muscle still clenching around the candy stick. He doesn't even think about taking it out before he lowers his head so he has enough leverage to lean forward and drag his tongue around the sticky sweet rim, his moan at the combined taste of pure Daryl and the sweetness from the treat is euphoric to Daryl's ears and has him moaning right along with Sir; both men now a mess of moans and messy slurping and sucking from Rick.

"Rick, please fuck me now?" he delivers it as a question because he knows he's not in charge at the moment and he'll only get what he wants if he asks like a good boy.

Rick doesn't answer him only keeps on eating him out like it's the last time he'll get the privilege to do so. He hears the question and knows he wants to fuck the archer as much as Daryl wants to be fucked, but he allows himself just a few more seconds delving his tongue into him before he brings two fingers up to his mouth, sucks on them hurriedly and then pushes them right in.

The moan he releases at feeling just how tight the archer is around his two digits is sinful. He takes to pressing his fingers in and scissoring them to pulling them back out while they're still spread and then shoving them back in.

Daryl is a mess.

He's releasing these pleased little noises as he gets prepped, whining low in his throat and shoving his hips back towards the fingers inside him. He's chanting a mixed mantra of Rick and Sir over and over, his incoherent mind not able to form anything else, his hands clenching on the blankets and his cock leaking. He can practically feel himself about to explode so he moves his head so his face isn't shoved into the pillow beneath him.

“Rick, 'm gonna come.” he groans out and clenches his hands harder to restrain himself from reaching down to finish himself off; knows if he does Rick will stop and leave him as he is, will only get himself off and go to sleep.

“Why don't you ask nicely sweetheart?” the deputy taunts and then palms his boys left bum cheek. “Then i might let ya come.”

Daryl whines and huffs as he pushes his hips back one more time. “Please, Sir, can i come?”

Rick chuckles at the evident sass thrown into the question, but he lets it go and hums lightly, reaching down and under his archers body to grip at the man's hard prick himself and tugging leisurely. “Alright darlin', come for me.”

The younger mans body gives a little twitch before it convulses as he spurts into Rick's fist and on the sheets.

They both give out little grunts when Rick finally removes his fingers from within Daryl, but then the archer gives another twitch this time in sensitivity when he feels the older man position himself behind him, pressing the tip of his cock inside and then shoving himself in completely.

They both groan as Rick sets a quick pace, his hips snapping and jostling the man under him, their breathing quicker as he shifts and finally nudges at the archers prostate making the younger man bite into the pillow to muffle his whines that have grown in volume.

“Rick, please,” he pants after a while and clenches around the cock inside him to get his point across.

“You wanna come again, baby?” The man slows his thrusts just to hear his boy moan in objection and see him try to move his hips back.

“Yes, wanna.” He's close to crying, knows that if Rick doesn't allow him to come, he'll cry and beg for him until he does so.

The quick thrusts the older man delivers have him arching his back and mouthing at the pillow to muffle his noises. “Okay, darlin', you can come again.”

And then Rick is back to thrusting and Daryl sort of loses himself in the pleasure until he guides his hand down to his cock, settling with quick strokes in time with the thrusts of the older mans hips have him clenching around Rick and then crying out when the man hits his prostate one last time, spilling into his own fist this time and then lying spent as he lets himself be used until Rick finally comes too.

When Rick finally has it in himself to pull out of the whimpering mess of a man beneath him, he groans at the sight of Daryl's used gaping hole dripping with his come. It's too pretty of a sight to not crave a taste, so he bends down to gently lap at the spent muscle and suck to collect what he left behind only stopping when Daryl cries out and tries to cover his ass.

"No!" he wails as if in pain. "It's mine, Sir, please don't take it!" Rick chuckles and lightly presses his fingers in to keep any more from leaving the fussy man.

"Alright, alright calm down. How 'bout i plug you back up and keep it there, hm?"

Daryl hums and nods with a happy little wiggle and turns to look at the older man. "I've put a very brand new plug in the box, can i please have that one?" Rick cocks his head in thought before reaching for the plug that'd already been in the man previously.

"What's wrong with this one?" he's genuinely interested so when Daryl just pouts at him and blinks, he stands and goes to their closet to grab the very brand new one for his boy. He just manages to get on the bed and open the shoebox when Daryl makes grabby hands at him silently asking if he could grab the toy; he allows it only for the sake of seeing the grin thrown his way and it's not until the he's about to nestle the toy into the archer that Rick realizes why Daryl wanted it over the plain one from before. It's made of glass with a mini snowman inside of it and if you shake it, fake snow dances around within. He chuckles as they both settle down and huddle close to each other and then he raises an eyebrow at him.

"Really?" his amusement spikes when Daryl growls his answer at him.

"'S Christmas."

 


End file.
